Oneshot land
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: this is where all of the requested one shots will be. Will be posted by the username of the person who requested the oneshot.
1. TA Rasklet

Decisions, Decisions

(Oneshot for T. A. Rasklet)

Sakura walked through the forest, on patrol. With Orochimaru's unpredictable appearances and the Akatsuki after Naruto, no one knew what would happen, so, patrols were established.

'_Sakura? Why are you here? (Hic) Oh, yeah, I summoned you. (Hic) I want you to go on patrol, ok? (Hic) Make sure that slippery bastard, Orochi-(hic-)maru doesn't appear, ok, Akatsuki too!'_

That was her mentor, Tsunade, drunk as usual, but still, thinking about her Home.

'_Sakura-Chan, I'll go West, and you check East, ok?'_

That was Hinata, the shy but gentle, Naruto-lover. Recently, they had both gotten engaged. This made Sakura wonder if she was ever going to get married. Suddenly, she heard the rustling of bushes and she whipped towards said bushed, kunai drawn. She sensed chakra- barely. Suddenly, someone emerged from the plants, huddled over. At first, she took them as the Kazekage, for the stranger's red-hair, but they glanced up at her and her breath caught in her throat.

"Sasori."

She muttered, and he just looked at her, panting laboriously, holding his stomach. He winced, with every step he took, but Sakura stood there, petrified, as he came closer. He reached up, his finger tips barely brushing her left cheek, before he collapsed beside where she stood. She blinked, free of whatever spell she was under, and stared down at him, as he lie unconscious on the green grass, a deep red fluid, tainting the green grass. He was bleeding. But hadn't she killed him? Wait- could he even bleed? She crouched down next to her, getting on her knees, warm air, brushing against her right knee, sending a shiver up her spine.

As a Medic Nin, it was her duty to heal the wounded- but she hated this guy. He called her a little girl on the battle field! She may not have the biggest chest in the World, but god damn it, she wasn't a girl! She glared down as him, as he continued to bleed on the grass, before finally getting the courage to turn him over onto his back. He was bleeding out, and had lost a lot of blood- an artery seemed to have been damaged or scratched, but from his profound blood shed, he was bound to die if he wasn't healed within the next five minutes. She bit her lip.

Help him- or leave him there. He deserved to die anyways. Suddenly, Hinata appeared out of the brush. "Sakura-Chan! Oh!!" Hinata gasped, covering her mouth, stepping back, seeing Sasori. "He's wounded!" Sakura's voice caught in her throat. "Aren't you going to help him?" Hinata asked innocently. If only Hinata knew- but Sakura would look really bad if she didn't.

"Uh- y-yeah, I was just about to." Sakura said, leaning over Sasori, her hands glowing, as she began to heal him, and he flinched. "Even if I heal him up fast now, I'll have to take him home to fix him up to full health." Sakura explained, regretting her duty of Medical Nin.

"Why not take him to a hospital?" Hinata asked, and Sakura sighed.

"You know we're going through a shortage at the Hospital because the medical caravans keep getting attacked. Besides, I can make medicine that will get hi on his feet faster and he won't have to just lie around as much." Hinata nodded.

"Good idea!" Hinata cheered. "He'll be healed in no time with your intelligence on herbs and remedies!" Sakura nodded in agreement, but thought otherwise. _Great, I'm stuck with this asshole until he heals up. God-damn it!_ She thought in annoyance, patching him up, her rough and hasty healing would probably last an hour at most. Enough time to get him to her apartment.

~&~&~&~&~

Sasori stirred, moaning slightly, before opening his eyes, seeing a white ceiling, and a glimpse of a window to his right. He looked to his left, Sakura sitting there, mixing something in a bowl with a wooden grinder (the thing you grind up herbs with to make it into powder.) She looked at him. "You're awake I see." She said, her tone held a hint of unhappiness. "I patched you outsides up, so they look good as new, but, your insides will take some more time and effort." She informed him, and he attempted to sit up. "I wouldn't do that if-" He grunted, gripping his stomach, before falling back onto the small couch he was lying on. "-I was you. Typical." She muttered, continuing what she was doing. "Keep doing stupid things and you're going to make all my handiwork, go to waste." She pressed a side of the bowl to his lips. "Drink this; it will heal your organs from the inside." He said, and he drank away, Sakura pulling the bowl away as he gagged from the taste. "It's slightly bitter, but, you'll get used to it." She pressed the bowl to his lips again, and he drank the rest of it down. She stood up when he was done, turning to leave, but he grabbed her hand, and she looked back at him.

"Thanks." He said, but she turned on him.

"Don't thank me. I was thinking about ending your life but then my friend asked me if I was going to heal you, and I couldn't possibly say 'no', because then, I'll look like a heartless bitch!" Sakura snapped, and Sasori blinked, as she added, "How is it that you're alive? Why are you human? I thought I killed you!"

"Oh, a strange girl gave me a wish and this is what I wished for. I went back to the Akatsuki, but, they attacked me, and I stumbled over here and found you." Sasori explained. "But- I'm glad your friend came and stopped you in the middle of your thought to kill me."

"Boy, do YOU lay it on thick."

"At least I'm not using cheesy pick up lines." Sasori grinned, and she smothered his face with a pillow, making him struggle. She pulled the pillow off and he tried to catch his breath.

"You shouldn't talk much, you could cause internal damage. When you talk, your muscles move, tightening and loosening up, raising the chance of reopening the organ wounds you have." Sakura said. "Just rest and don't cause me any trouble."

"You know, I can kill you."

"I remember Grandma Chiyo killing you, but, you got killed first is the point." Sasori clenched his teeth. "Yeah, no doubt you can probably hurt me pretty bad, but, you're wounded pretty badly too. You may want to heal up before you make any threats, Puppet Boy." Sakura hissed, going to her kitchen, wondering why she made up that stupid explanation to Hinata. She could have said, 'He's dying, there's nothing I can do.' Damn her lying.

"Do I get feed as well, or will you just feed me medicine and let me vomit it up?" Sasori called, and she gritted her teeth.

"This isn't a hospital, mind you." She said in a lowly hiss. "But you're right, it'll be better to serve you food." Sasori grinned, and she make him some beef stew, offering it to him, going to the kitchen to eat her own portion.

"You won't dine with me?" He called, and she said nothing. "I do need to repay you for this somehow. What would you like in exchange for my healing?"

"Shut up and eat." She snapped coldly, trying to continue her meal in silence. When she was done with her meal, she went and collected the bowl from Sasori, who grinned and gave it to her readily. He watched as she washed the dishes, smiling faintly. She noticed and looked back at him. "What's with the Cheshire Cat grin?" She asked, and she shook his head.

"Nothing, I just thought of a way to repay you." Sasori said bluntly. "I think you'll like it very much." She brushed off his strange words, and continued cleaning up. "Do I sleep here tonight?" He asked, and she turned off the faucet to the sink, wiping her hands on a wash cloth.

"Indeed you do. I'll give you more medicine tomorrow, and the next day, and they you're getting the hell out of my house." Sakura said. "It'll take another day for you to fully heal, another for rest, and then you're gone."

"My, aren't you kind?" He remarked, and she went into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her, not caring to lock it. Truth be told, Sasori was lucky he was still alive.

~Next Day~

Sakura woke up to the phone ringing. She groaned, feeling around for the phone on her night stand, grasping it when she finally found it, before pressing the answer button, rolling onto her back, and pressing the receiver to her ear. "Hello?" She answered groggily.

"_Oh, it's wonderful, Sakura!" _The person on the other line said. Shizune? _"This morning, at around 2 am, all the medical caravans that were attacked and missing showed up at the hospital- every single one! We're no longer on a shortage, and the Hospitals can refill their stocks, isn't that great?"_

"Yeah, that's fantastic, Shizune, but I'm actually nursing back to health a sick animal found yesterday." Sakura set, getting out of bed and opening her bedroom door, seeing Sasori sitting there, when she entered the small den, he looked at her.

"_Oh really? What type of animal?"_

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the blood littering Sasori's bandage, meaning he had been up and about doing stuff. "It seems to be a trouble-some raccoon." Sakura said. "It seems to be having convulsions; I'll have to let you go." Sakura said, ending the call, and tossing the cordless phone into her room, watching as it deftly landed on her bed with a soft thump. "Was that your doing?"

"What was supposedly my doing?" He asked, and she went over and hit him in the face, but he caught her hand, and then she began mending his wound again with her left hand. "If you're talking about the caravan business, then I suppose you can very well say that. It wasn't hard- make a fake one to lure in the bandits, make them lead me to where the others were kept."

"Was that your 'gift' for me healing you?"

"I'd like to say it was only half of the desired payment." Sasori responded casually. "The other half I think you'll like as well. Or are you not pleased with me stopping the shortage of medical supplies?" He asked.

"I'm glad to know we have IV drips to go around, but not by the fact that an Akatsuki member did it for me." She said, going to another room, and returning with the same disgusting liquid as from before. He drank it down, and she then fed him break fast, before, putting her hand on his chest. "Now lay down. I'll finish healing you up and then you and rest. Tomorrow you'll rest ad them mid-day your ass better be the hell outta my house." Sasori leaned back and grinned.

"I like a woman who calls the shots." She slapped him across the face, before beginning to further heal him. "Done-" she said, slowly sitting up, stopping, and finding her face several inches from Sasori's, his grey eyes bored into hers. He leaned forward, looking at her lips, his hand finding its way into her flamingo locks, and pulling her head down, as he pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Her right hand, over his heart- the humane heart beat, unmistakable, along with the kindness. This wasn't the Sasori she had fought and almost lost her life, trying to defeat. That Sasori was a puppet. Sasori pulled back, looking at her.

He searched her face, removing his hand from her hair and lying back down, leaving her hanging, panting slightly. She was disgusted but yet…she wanted more. Sasori lay back down. "I'll stay put and take a nap, go do some missions or something." He said as he lay back on the couch, and closed his eyes, exhaling deeply, before he fell into a quick cat nap. Sakura stared at him. She got up and left- maybe the hospital needed some help- or Tsunade (she needed to sober up or be taken to an AA meeting).

~Later that night~

It was 11 pm when she got home, and she went straight past the kitchen, where Sasori was standing. She came back and stood in the doorway, finding him wearing her apron- and his pants. He looked back, grinning. "I just woke up- thought I'd make you some dinner." Sakura plopped down in a chair, and let him serve her up a plate. She ate quickly, and when she was done, she went to her room and flopped down onto the bed. She stripped out of her outfit and discarded it carelessly to the ground, getting up and changing into a night gown. She laid back down on the bed, closing her eyes, the dim light from the kitchen, vanishing. She forced herself to scoot somewhat towards her pillows- so that if she did crash, she'd have something to lay her head on. When she was done with that ordeal, sleep pulled at her eye lids and she closed her eyes.

She was so tired that she didn't even hear Sasori come in, not even when he stopped at her bedside. "You really should sleep under the covers, Sakura." He said, picking her up, balancing her in one arm while he pulled back the bed sheets with his other hand, and slipped her under said sheets, slipping in with her and covering them both up, pulling her against him. He pressed his lips to the nape of her neck, after brushing some of her hair aside. She shuddered, her eyes snapping open, and she twisted around to look at him.

"Sasori?!" She exclaimed, and she groaned.

"Who else would I be?" Sasori hissed in response. "I'm paying the other half." He purred, kissing her exposed collar bone.

"I'm really, really tired…"

"Then I will do all the work. Trust me; you'll be able to sleep better than ever before when I'm done." He reassured her, and she looked at him in slight astonishment.

"Wait a second- you're a PUPPET, have you ever had sex before?" Sakura demanded, and he grinned.

"Well, I did bang the Leader's girlfriend before they found out I was alive-" Sakura shoved him off of her.

"You're disgusting, Sasori! Get off!" Sakura hissed, crawling away. "I wouldn't have sex with you if my life depended on it!"

"Oh, Sakura, don't be like that. You nursed me back to health, and I just want to thank you-"

"I just want to sleep." Sakura whimpered. "I'm so tired." Sasori chuckled, and nodded.

"Alright, tomorrow then, and you won't be skipping out."


	2. Eternal Grey

20 Day Trial Lover

(One shot for Eternal Grey)

_'Ching, Ching, Ching'_

Rang the lantern as it glowed blue on the hook it hung from, swaying from side to side, as they walked. The sounds stopped, as they stopped in front of two graves. A blue orb, appeared, and drew close to the lantern holder, who held out their hand to it. _"Are you lost, Little one?" _The blue orb danced some more. _"Little One, your soul is clean, but your friend's is not. Come, I will give you a proper body." _The orb took up shelter in the lantern, which opened its door in welcome, before closing it. The person chanted hymns, as they walked back to their home. A body was to be prepared for the soul to finish its last dying desire.

* * *

(Konoha)

It has been 3 years since that mission. The one where that boy died and Zabuza. Personally, Sakura thought Zabuza deserved to die, but after years of training to be a medical ninja, she reflected on her hateful thoughts and instead, believed that, maybe, he was just trying to follow his dream- like they all were. Or, Vendetta. Which ever applied to Zabuza. Sakura wondered why she was thinking of such things, and got back to her storehouse work in the Hospital- Inventory. Who would want inventory work? Sakura would. Anything to keep her from home- NOT. "Sakura!" Someone called, and she stepped out.

"What is it?" She asked a nurse in curiosity.

"Um-there's someone here to see you." The Nurse said, and Sakura blinked, seeing a boy with long, jet black hair, and a bouquet of flowers, covering his face.

"OROCHIMARU!" Sakura yelled, and the Nurse yelped, side-stepping out fo the way, and Sakura lunged for the stranger, and punched him in the face. She gasped when she realized it WASN'T Orochimaru, but, a boy with black hair. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized, and he looked rather hurt, while she got off of him and helped him up. "I-If there's anything I can do to make it up to you-" She stammered, before the now tattered and crumpled bouquet, was held to her.

"You can accept these flowers." He said, smiling, and she blushed, taking them. His looks almost rivaled Sasuke's own... She blinked, and he was gone. She looked all over for the mysterious and handsome boy, but, he was no where to be found.

* * *

(outside the Hospital, that night.)

_'Ching, Ching, Ching'_

He looked back at the cloaked person, their cheshire cat smile, protruding from unther their hood, holding the lantern pole. They were, roughly, about the same size as a teenager. _"Little One, It is the end of the 1st day, and the beginning of the 2nd morning. You still have 19 days left. I do hope you can coax her. Good bye, Little One."_ With that, they walked past him, their lantern sang again, and they vanished int he darkness that was out of the wide reach of the street lights. He sighed, tugging lightly on the shirt he wore, looking lost. He would have this body for 20 days- and only. He looked into the sky, thinking he had started the first day off very well, seeming he had given her flowers. Girls liked mysterious guys, right? Oh well. He went to an inn and got himself a room, before undressing and falling asleep in when he hit the bed.

* * *

Sakura was working inventory again, and, again, the boy appeared and offered her flowers. This time, she didn't accuse him of being a wanted criminal, and she accepted the flowers without hitting him once. He smiled, and just before he was about to go, she called him out. "Um- what's your name?" He smiled.

"Haku." He smiled, and she blinked. Haku? HAKU?! The boy her sensei killed 3 years ago?! He smiled at her with an expression that melted her heart. "Do you remember me?" She nodded. "That's good. See you tomorrow-"

"Wait!" He stopped and turned around to look at her, as she looked down. "My shift ends in half an hour...would you like- to get lunch together?" Haku smiled.

"That would be fine with me." He replied.

( 1/2 hour later, at a small cafe)

Sakura couldn't help but stare. Haku- the boy who mostly wore a mask but had a feminine face, was very handsome now. His hair was still long and black, probably to his hips, but it was clipped up so it looked shorter. His feminine features had given out to ruggedly good looks, and his eyes held the same compassionate spark they had years ago. He looked at her, "Is there something wrong?" She shook her head. His voice, which was once strong and held a feminine tint, was now deep and husky, every word he said sounded sensual to her. "Sakura..." She perked to attention, and he waved his hand. "It's nothing, I'm just admiring the comparison from the flower to you- your name truly fits you."

"Why are you here?"

He blinked at her question, having being caught off guard by it. "I have- 20 days to full fill my deepest desire, since my soul is pure, I was lent this body that fits what I would look like if I was your age. Yesterday- was the first day- I have 19 left, until I vanish." Haku told her seriously, looking at the glass of water he held, swishing the water and its icy contents around in the glass. "Order what you desire, for anything that touches these taste buds, has no flavor or taste at all. Like- this water-" He said quietly, taking a sip of water, and looked at her. "Do you think you can help me with this problem, Doctor Sakura?" Sakura blushed. "Could you possibly help me? Prescribe me something?"

"I-I don't think I can." She said. "But- may I ask, what your desire is and why you're here? Aren't you afraid you'll get arrested?" Haku laughed, and stared into her eyes, making her blush a little redder.

"3 years can change a person a lot. I remember your hair was longer- when did you cut it short? No, I'm not afraid of the police force or the ANBU- they believe I'm dead. Who have I to kill if Zabuza is gone?" Hakura asked her, and she blinked. That was a good point. What mission did he have that would make the ANBU drop everything to pursue him?

"Where- are you staying?"

"At an Inn, the Lantern Holder gave me money for food and lodging."

"Do you think- they would be put at ease if you didn't have to stay at an Inn?"

"I'm not sure. The Lantern Holder says little and shows nothing but a ear-to-ear grin." Haku smirked, letting his left cheek rest in his left palm, his elbow ont he table. "Are you- hinting that you would like me to stay with you tonight?" Sakura blushed, looking down. Had she unconsciously just done that?! Asked him to stay with her the night? "Its fine, you probably didn't mean it, tonight, the Inn's bed will be my bed too." Her food arrived, and she felt guilty. "Don't mind me. I told you, none of it has taste to me," a plate was set in front of him. "But that doesn't mean I won't eat- this body needs its proteins and nutrients to function." He said, cutting off a piece of chicken, and eating it. After their meal, Haku paid for the both of them and gave a generous tip to the waiter, before he walked Sakura home, and refused to walk to to the door. "I don't think I've earned the right to set foot on your property. I'll watch you enter your home though."

She wondered what his desire was, that gave him the ability to borrow a body for 20 days, as she slid her key into the lock, and turned it. She opened the door a dn waved to Haku, who waved back, and walked off. She closed the door and pressed her back against the closed side of its oak make, before sighing. Why was her heart- racing?

* * *

Haku looked at the jewlery shops, trying to find something that would appease her. He had made so much progress in one day- was he lucky? Or- did she not trust him? He slipped the small box into his pocket, thanking the clerk, and exited the shop. The Lantern Holder, stood there_. "Hello, Little One. You've made progress. How is the Inifite Money Pouch doing for you? No matter, tomorrow, you will invite her to see a movie with you, get the flowers as usual, then, present your present to her on the 5th day. Now ends the 2nd day and begins the 3rd_." The Lantern Holder vanished, and he narrowed his eyes, hearing the distant sound of the lantern swinging on its hook in the darkness.

"Hm..." Haku muttered, before turnign and going towards the Inn he was staying at.

* * *

Sakura sat in the Hospital, and again, Haku came with a bouquet of flowers. "Sakura." She looked up, and he smiled, offering htem to her. "Would you- like to accompany me to see a moive? Or is that too fast for you?" She shook her head.

"No, its not, I do kind of owe you for what happened so long ago..." She muttured, and she frowned.

"Please, don't think that you owe me anything, you don't." She looked at him in surprise, as there was a light pink flush on his cheeks. "I- came here of my own free will, Sakura. You don't owe me anything." Haku told her. "If you still feel liek this because of what has happened in the past, then please, make it up to me by going out with me to a movie." She blushed, but nodded in agreeance. What harm could a movie do?

* * *

After several days of gentlemanly vistis from Haku and requests to spend time with her, Sakura finally thought that, maybe, she knew what his desire was, as they sat ain a resteraunt, eating. "Sakura? Is something wrong?" Haku asked, and she looked at him.

"Haku- how many days left until you have to return the body?" she asked him, and Haku looked into her eyes.

"...2 days." Haku told her, and she blinked in shock. He really had only 2 days left? She had the time to get to know him- know that he was a sweet, kind-hearted person who was always there for support- and he only had 2 days left with her? Her face felt hot and her vision blurred. "Please don't cry, Sakura. I don't regret anything and neither should you. I'm glad we could push our rivalry aside, and spend time together."

"Could you- get more time?" Sakura asked, and he sighed.

"This question, I've asked the Lantern Holder as well. It is impossible unless I fulfil my desire, which is equally, impossible." Haku told her. "Please- eat. The Lantern Hold may give me a clue tonight, or shoot me down."

"Please tell me- there's some way you can keep that body." She said, for her own selfishness, she wanted him to stay here, in Konoha, with her. For the first time in her life- these past 17 days- she hadn't the slightest thought of finding Sasuke or her and Sasuke- Sasuke, had been replaced with Haku. There wasn't a day she didn't count down the minutes until her shift ended at the Hospital, to be with him these past 2 weeks. Haku looked at her, confused. "2 days- does that include today and tomorrow? you'll be leaving tomorrow?"

"It seems that way, Sakura." Haku replied, and she clenched her fists. Why? Why did this always happen? She gets attached to some one, then they leave. Sasuke left, Naruto left- now Haku, who had left long before, returned, captures her heart, and is leaving? "...Maybe- we should leave. You seem unhappy- I'll walk you home." Haku said, standing up, paying the bill, and returning to help Sakura up and out of ehr chair to leave with him. "Do-...-Did I do something that upset you?" He asked her, as they stood outside of her house, and she shook her head, opening the door. "Well- Good night, Sakura."

She grabbed his hand, and he looked back at her, and she smiled at him. "Don't stay at the Inn tonight- stay here. I probaby won't see you tomorrow, right? Come and spend the night- just once." She said, and Haku blushed, but, nodded all the while, allowing Sakura ot drag him into her apartment, and he took off his shoes and the jacket to the suit he was wearing. She thought about it for a while, "Haku, if fulfill your desire- can you keep that body?"

"I believe so." He asnwered.

"And- what was your desire?" she asked, lookign at him bashfully, and he smiled at her warmly.

"To get to know you better." He said, and she blinked, blushing. Really?! She walked over to him, and stood on her tip-toes, pressing her lips against his, making Haku blink in bewilderment, when she with drew. "W-What was that for?!"

"I want to go farther tan get to know you." She told him honestly, and his entire face went red. "Maybe- if we sleep together- you won't have to leave..."

"Please don't throw away your self-respect so that a wandering specter like me can hang around." Haku stammered, and for once, she thought that maybe, he was unsure. Or was she taking it too far?

"You- don't like me? You don't want to have sex with me?" She asked, and he stiffened. "Then- why have you been working so hard?"

"I do want to sleep with you, but that's not the point. My desire was to meet you and get to know you better, but, you know, Kakashi killed me. It wouldn't be right- actually, its not right how I've been leading you on and such for the past couple weeks so- I think I'll go spend my last night crying to myself-" She went over to him, and kissed him, mid-sentence, stunning him. Sakura grabbed his hands- no matter what, Haku wasn't going to leave her- this time, she wasn't losing one more guy. She lead him into her room, pulling him with her, as she sat on the edge of the bed, holding his head between her hands, she guided his head down, and pressed her lips against his again, but this time, he kissed back. "Don't do this- force yourself. you don't have to."

"Haku- all the guys I've liked- leave me at one point, but, I don't want you too." Sakura told him, and he looked somewhat heart-broken, but his actions betrayed his expressions, as he kissed her, his hand on her lower back, slipping his tongue in her mouth, making her blush heatedly, before hugging his neck, letting him lay her down on the bed.

"Alright, Sakura, I'll be your boy toy for the night." Haku said, and she was about to protest, he leaned in again. "Interesting- when I kiss you- it tastes like cotton candy-" He kissed her neck, making her shiver in pleasure, as he unzipped the zip-up belly shirt she had worn for the day. "Why- can I taste you when I can't taste food?" Sakura clung to him. "Sakura- if you don't want to have sex, I'm fine with it. We don't have to, we can just cuddle if you want..."

"N-no, keep going." She said, looking past his shoulder. She reached behind him, touching the butterfly clip that she had given him, to hold up his hair, and pulled it out, watching as his black hair fell down his back like a waterfall. She sat back, taking off the shirt, revealing her bra, and she untied the sash around his waist, helping him get his robe-like shirt off, and let it rustle ot the floor, Haku tossing her shirt aside, as they ventured farther onto the bed. Haku kissed her neck again, then her collar bone, his hand going up the short skirt she wore, and her hands wandered his back, soon, both her naked, and Sakura was blushing, lying on her back on the bed.

"You're so beautiful, Sakura." Haku murmured, and she blushed harder, covering her chest with her arms, "Sorry, sorry-"

"It's ok- I don't mind." Sakura responded, biting her lip at the pain. "Go slow, ok?" She said, and he nodded.

(A/N: the author has passed out, due to the ability to not be able to create a lemon, so, she will skip to the next day.)

Sakura stirred slightly turning, seeing Haku, lying next to her in her bed, his arms around her, keeping her protected and warm in his hold. She slipped out from his arms, and wrapped herself in one of the sheets, walkignt ot he bathroom, seeing a condom in the trash bin. Thank god. But had she really done it? She opened up her make-shaft dress, in front of the mirror and was the brown that cakes her thighs. Dried blood. She really had. She looked back at Haku, was was sleeping peacefully, then the mirror, seeing a figure in a hooded cloak with a lantern and a cheshire cat grin.

_"It seems Haku's fulfilled his desire of getting close to you, Miss Sakura. He'll now be in your care, but I'll be taking that body back."_

Sakura stepped back, as the lantern came out of the mirror, jingled on its hook, and there was a growl, making her look at where Haku was, where a polar bear now slept. Sakura gasped in horror, and looked back at the reflection int he mirror. "How could you do such a thing?!" She demanded, and the person's grin grew wider.

_"Don't worry, he's still himself, just in a body that reflects his strengths. At night, he'll be human- since thats when his wish came true." _

They said, before the image vanished, and Sakura looked at Haku. He was still in a deep slumber, when she walked over to him, and perched next to him ont he bed. He opened a single, gret eye, and opened his jaws wide in a yawn, before nuzzling her side. "I love you, Sakura." Sakura smiled, and hugged his neck affectionately. It was at that moment she knew, she had found the one person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Not Sasuke Uchiha, who had left her for Orochimaru, not Naruto Uzumaki who had left to train, but Haku. Getnle and loving Haku, who was now, literally, her big teddy bear.

* * *

(Author's Note: It took me a couple of hours to ome up with this because I didn't like the original Idea i had, which was of Hku living by himself on the other side of a river that would seperate Konoha and his small hut. Why didn't I think that was good? because I said to myself, 'Ryu, you're a retard. How do you explain him getting there in the first place?' So, I scrapped it, and came up with this, thinking, 'I could make it like the begginning of that other story'. well, I've made a SaoSaku that has some random-ass person giving their life to Sasori- can't remember the name right now. Thanks, Eternal Grey, for talking to me, because, I am a very lonely author. i luvs u like a kid loves candy :D )


	3. dead2xdeidara23

Mask Parade

(A oneshot for Dead2xdeidara23)

_Chishio, infiltrate the Akatsuki Base by masquerading, for they're holding a Masquerade Ball. _

She adjusted her mask, and checked her hair and dress, before walking out, hoping her dress fit in with whatever they were wearing, as she walked past the pulled back curtains.

_Get as much information as you can-_

She gasped lightly at how many people there were- more citizens than Akatsuki. They all stopped dancing and looked at her. _**"A New Guest has come! Partners, choose this one!"**_

_And Good luck_

All the Guys wore tuxedos with different colored bows, and the Girls wore ballroom gowns- just like the one that was supplied to her. They pairs went back to their positions, and someone tapped her on the shoulder, making her turn and face them. "May I have this dance, Miss?" They asked, bowing deeply.

"S-Sure." She said, and he offered his hand to her, and she accepted it.

"You must be new. The rules here are that we are not allowed to fully take off our masks until the stroke of Midnight, and tonight, everyone's names are mixed up. Would you desire a list of the female guests names to chose which one you will use tonight?"

"No thank you."

"Alright. You may call me 'K' tonight." He said, standing, sporting a full mask, and leading her to the dance floor. They had switched up their names?! How was she to get any information? She put her right hand on his shoulder, and he put his left hand on her waist, and they waltz as another song stared up, and everyone in the room did the same thing. From bird's eye view, they all looked as if they were moving in one, fluid motion. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm good. How are you, K?" She asked.

"I'm well. You look as if you have questions on your mind. Tonight is all about letting everything out and having fun, so, let's get them off your mind, shall we?" He suggested. What bullshit was this?

"Well- I'm not that good of a dancer." She admitted. She was here to get information, not dance the night away with this guy- even if he probably was devilishly handsome under that mask… He chuckled. Oh, did she like that laugh- NO! Stop it! This is a mission, not a hook up!

"Well, to tell you the truth- neither am I." He said. "I've never dance with a girl other than tonight- I didn't even know how to dance until last night- my friends taught me." He said. Could he be- one of the Akatsuki? Maybe- she could get information from him.

"So, are any other events planned for tonight?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I'm not informed of things much-" He told her, and the male from another dancing pair, danced close.

"K, we're having a Rose Maze for the ladies after the dance." the said, before dancing away as if nothing had happened

"Well- I guess we're having a Rose Maze." K said, and she couldn't help but laugh. "I adore your laugh, by the way." He commented, and she laughed again, smirking at him.

"I thought you weren't supposed to flirt with the guests." She told him and he shrugged, twirling her around, before twirling her back into is arms.

"Well- I wasn't against the rules, but if I could seduce someone here it would be you, Miss Mystery." He grinned, and she blushed. She shouldn't, but she couldn't help it! He was charming and, god-forbid, flirtatious. It was as if he has an idea of what he was doing, but wasn't really sure how to go about it. It was really cute to her. The dance ended, and K stepped back, bowing deeply to her, but this one liked her, and if she could work his strings, she could get the info she needed and finish the mission. She tried to call out to him, but the partners were switched up- she knew her partner right away- Itachi Uchiha. What 'my-name-is-T' bullshit was THIS?!

"No, no, EXCUSE ME." she said, holding up a finger to him, and, picking up the front of her skirt, ran after K- who ever he was- and left the Uchiha behind. She'd get nothing from him. She pulled him away from the girl he had moved to. "Look sweetie, see that hottie over there? Yeah, he's available. Go for it, I don't mind." she said, and the girl excitedly went over to Itachi, and he repeated his greeting, and Chishio stole another dance with K. "Hi there again."

"Possessive, aren't we?" He asked, but did not deny her another dance.

"Will you- be my partner for the next event?" she asked boldly, and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure. How long are you willing to wait for my audience?" He asked her, and her answer slipped out of her mouth smoothly and from the heart.

"Until the final stroke of Midnight." She said, blushing when she asked herself what she had just said. He laughed.

"After that, will you run back into your pumpkin carriage so you can make it home before your step-mother and evil step-sisters, Cinderella?" He asked and she laughed. "Alright, I'll partner up with you." She smirked, and they began dancing once more. The more they danced, the less she really cared about the mission, and a slow dance song came up and the distance between their bodies closed, as they gently swayed from side to side, leisurely, his arms criss-crossed over her waist, and her hands on top of his own, her back against his chest. Eventually the song stopped, _**"The Rose Maze Challenge will begin now! Scatter!"**_

Everyone ran for it and literally scattered. She was left alone and confused, Itachi approaching her. "Miss, the event of the night has started."

"…So what am I supposed to do?"

"Follow the map to the center of the maze and get a prize." Itachi groaned. "I don't like this either, Miss." He said, and she shook her head out of pity and walked off in the direction the rest of them had gone in. She found a fountain, and uncertain of what to do, sat on the edge of said fountain, putting her head in her hands, wondering what to do. She heard foot steps, and panting, and looked to her right, where K was standing, a hand on the wall made out of brush. The entire MAZE- was make out of well-groomed hedge and held wallflowers and guarantied promising results.

"I- said I'd meet you, didn't I?" He asked, and she stood up. "I don't know how to get to the center anymore."

"You knew in the first place?" she asked, and he looked down.

"Well, all the 'hosts' get a map with the correct course marked on our maps, but I wanted to see you so badly, that I just gave the girl the map and ran back here." He said honestly, and she blinked. "So- Will you go through this maze with me?" He asked, offering his hand to her again, and once more, she accepted it, and they ran through the Maze, the color of the flowers blurred to the both of them, before he pulled her into a dead end. She reached up for his mask pushing it up just past his lips, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing, leaving that girl alone in the maze!?" Someone yelled at K, and they froze, K's back to the person. He waved him off and they gritted their teeth, "Bastard!" before leaving his and Chishio to their make-out session. They parted, and K pulled his mask back down.

"So, what did you really come here to learn?" He asked, and she blinked. He knew? "You obviously wouldn't come just for dancing." He said, and he was right.

"…A Shinobi never reveals their mission."

"Was it your mission to seduce me, because you accomplished that with flying colors." He said. "What do you want to know?" He repeated.

"I-I need a list of the Akatsuki's targets." She told him, and he nodded.

"Ok, but in exchange, you'll have to spend the night with me, ok?" He said and she gulped. The rule of going to any extent to finish her mission, drilled into her very being.

"Fine." She said, as the clock stroked Midnight, and as the bell tolled, he took off her mask and removed his own, as he sealed the deal with a hot and passionate kiss. They parted. "Can we share names now?"

"Yeah, un." He smiled, "I'm Deidara."

"Chishio."

"What a pretty name! It fits you." He said and she laughed.

"That's so cliché."

"Maybe but you laughed, un, yeah." He grinned, and she blushed faintly, before he picked her up, and kissed her again. "You're mine tonight, Chishio-Chan, yeah (un)."

~Next Day~

"Here Sensei, the information you wanted." Chishio said stoically, and the elder woman took if from her.

"When did you have the time to- Holy Shit, Chishio! This is amazing! it's a list of all their targets! How on earth did you get this?"

"I'm not obliged to say, Sensei." Chishio answered, feeling guilty for leaving so early, blushing. "Last Night was a good night-"

"What?"

"N-Nothing, Sensei!"

~Akatsuki Base~

"I can't believe this shit! Deidara's the only one who got laid!" Hidan snarled angrily and with jealousy.

"I had sex too…" Itachi murmured.

"No offense, Itachi-San, but you're blind, so it doesn't count." Tobi said, and Itachi went to go be emo in a corner. Deidara came out of his room, fully dressed. "Hey, look, Deidara-San!"

"Hey, Tobi, cover for me for a little while, ok?" Deidara said, and Tobi perked up, "Ok, Dei-San!" With that Deidara left, and they all wondered what happened- expect Itachi. He wondered what color hair the girl he slept with had (even thought she was still asleep in his room.)

~Konoha~

She was brushing her hair in front of her mirror, and while doing so, there was a tapping on her window, making her look to her right. "AH!" She yelled, a familiar blond there. She opened the window and he let himself in, "What are you doing here?" she asked, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"To see you, un. I love you, Yeah, un." He answered, and she blushed, as he kissed her passionately. "Let's just stay here today." He suggested, and she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.


End file.
